starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Imperial II
O Destróier Estelar classe ''Imperial II'' era um modelo de Destróier Estelar derivado do [[Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I]]. Características Há várias diferenças existentes entre o Imperial I e Imperial II, incluindo o reposicionamento da matriz de alvos do raio trator entre os globos sensoriais na torre de comando, junto com a torre de comunicações, assim como a remoção do ponto de armas de defesa. O Imperial II foi construído com um casco extensamente reforçado, com escudos defletores mais fortes e com poder de fogo melhor do que a classe Imperial I. Os proeminentes turbo-lasers quádruplos e os grandes canhões de íons encravados na superfície do Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I também foram substituídos por baterias de turbo-lasers, ou canhões de íons, de oito canos montados em barbetas não-blindadas. Outro recurso incluído eram duas "garras" paralelas usadas para agarrar naves menores posicionadas dentro do hangar secundário. O Imperial II tinha muitos problemas. O Errant Venture, antigo Virulence, quebrava continuamente. Durante o auge da Rebelião um homem das Operações Especiais da Aliança disse que o destróier estelar tinha 174.000 falhas de projetos esperando serem revistas. Apesar destas falhas, assim como os vastos recursos necessários para manutenção da nave e da tripulação, os destróieres Imperial II permaneceram sendo formidáveis unidades na linha de frente, mesmo quando comparados às naves de projeto mais modernos como os Destróieres da classe Nebula e Turbulent. História A nova classe começou com um protótipo do Imperial II ''conhecido como ''Empire, comandada pelo Almirante Feyet Kiez. A nave era mais poderosa do que as últimas naves da linha e foi dito ter alcançado uma reputação semelhante à do Executor. As primeiras unidades totalmente operacionais da nova classe entraram em serviço logo após a Batalha de Yavin. Muitas participaram da Batalha de Hoth, em que ao menos uma, a Tyrant, foi desabilitada pelo canhão de íon anti-orbital V-150 dos Rebeldes. Durante os últimos anos do Império Galático sob o governo do Imperador Palpatine, esta nave foi fundamental na implementação da Doutrina Tarkin. Esta classe perdurou em serviço por um intervalo de tempo significativo, apesar de projetos mais avançados de naves estarem disponíveis. Elas eram consideradas avançadas ou simplesmente poderosas mesmo durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, sendo usada tanto na defesa como no ataque em missões críticas. No entanto, este tipo de nave não foi usada somente por forças militares. Um Destróier Estelar classe Imperial II pertenceu ao civil Booster Terrik. Durante os confrontos finais da Guerra pelo Bacta, ele aceitou a rendição da Virulence, uma nave desta classe, e após ter que cortar os armamentos da nave para adequar-se às regulamentações, rebatizou a nave como Errant Venture. Durante os eventos da Segunda Guerra Civil Galática, a classe continuou em funcionamento. Jacen Solo comandou o Anakin Solo, uma nave extensamente melhorada e modificada que serviu à Guarda da Aliança Galática. Quando os Remanescentes do Império finalmente entraram em guerra, foi possível testemunhar uma frota destas naves, mostrando o seu prolongado tempo em uso pelo Império. Deve ser notado no entanto, que Gilad Pellaeon escolheu o Bloodfin, um novo modelo de Destróier Estelar classe Turbulent, como nave capital do Império, indicando possivelmente que a icônica classe Imperial ''havia chegado ao seu crepúsculo da vida em serviço. Aparições *''River of Chaos 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' * *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' * *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''I, Jedi *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' Fontes *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/imperial_ii_star_destroyer.jpg|cardname=Imperial II Star Destroyer}} *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' Categoria:Classes de naves da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Classes de naves da Nova República Categoria:Classes de naves do Império Galáctico Categoria:Destróieres Estelares classe Imperial II Categoria:Produtos dos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat Categoria:Variantes de Destróier Estelar